


OVERCONSUMPTION (OF YOU) | SIN ONE - GLUTTONY

by chefzefronk



Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, PLEASE., Someone stop me, i cant tag for shit, jiho is a vampire (who said this was a good idea), ngl i wrote this instead of finishing my driving class, oh yeah i guess sangyeon and seungsik are here too, seungsik is also a vampire, so is sangyeon, some jyosha for the bois, yooa is an assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: the hierarchy of the land, set in stone thousands of years prior, is now being challenged by the new rulers.“this game’s already over.““our victory.”“winner takes it all, i told you.”
Relationships: Kim Jiho/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062074
Kudos: 1





	OVERCONSUMPTION (OF YOU) | SIN ONE - GLUTTONY

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline of the fics is not the set order 1-7. they are mixed around, so once all of these are posted ill tweet the order on twitter (follow me @REMEMBERMl)

**SIN ONE**

“This is the most important target yet. Let’s not mess anything up now. Meeting adjourned.”

Yooa quickly made her way out of the room, bowing as she passed her higher-ups. She made it to the staircase and practically sprinted downstairs. As she reached the main floor, her eyes widened at how dark it got so fast. She frowned a bit. ‘Great,’ she thought to herself , ‘Now I can’t do what I was waiting all day for.’ Yooa walked to the main entrance and noticed a figure on the pavement ahead of her. She tilted her head as she squinted at the figure’s backside. Recognizing the familiar head of brownish hair, she sprinted towards the younger.

“Arin,” Yooa said, worried. The younger looked up, and Yooa could see the other’s heart crumbling. She said nothing more but just grabbed the younger into her arms and let her cry. She didn’t know what had happened while she was in the meeting, but she had some ideas.

Wiping her tears, Arin asked, “How was the meeting?” Yooa rubbed her arms, responding, “We have a new target. I think they’re from the Wolves but I’m not sure.” She felt Arin nod, so she continued. “Seungwoo said it’d be best to host a masquerade, since I work the best then.” “When is it?” Yooa shrugged, “He said it in a rush. I’m assuming that means tomorrow night.” Arin nodded, yet stayed silent. Yooa knew her assumption about what she missed was right. It was that damn vamp. The one who broke her sister’s heart.

Yooa stood up, and walked with the younger inside. She was going to kill that vamp one day. She swore on it.

But little did Yooa know, they were being watched.

Seungsik nodded his head at everything Yooa had said. They were planning to assassinate one of the Wolves. Well, not like he cared enough. He was a vampire. Who gives a fuck about some mut. ‘Probably deserves it,’ he thought to himself as he walked into the dark forest.

**[12 hours later]**

Jiho glared at Seungsik from a distance. They we’re trying to get the information out of him since he returned. He didn’t say shit. He just sat there, arms crossed and smirking. ‘I am going to murder him.’ As Jiho glared, she remembered something. _She could read his mind_. Now she was the one secretly smirking.

All of her focus became set on his thoughts, now she just needed to find the one. It didn’t take long. I mean, it was the main thing he was thinking about. _So the assassins are hosting a masquerade, huh....And they wanna kill an ally of ours, one of the wolves. He clearly isn’t planning to share, so how about I go and watch this murder._ Jiho decided she would attend the masquerade, I mean...no harm in attending, right?

Nightfall came quickly, and Jiho was prepared. She wasn’t dressing to impress, she was dressing to blend in. Grabbing the mask she would be wearing, she snuck out of the compound. It wouldn’t take long to get there, but she still needed to be cautious. The wrong person seeing her could lead to trouble.

She reached the gates and spotted a crowd which she joined as soon as her mask was secure. She blended in perfectly, no one could tell a vampire got in.

Yooa and Sangyeon stood by Seungwoo’s side. Yooa listened as Seungwoo addressed the crowd, sounding like a party host, not some man trying to kill a rival. Jiho immediately glanced around the room, noticing some movement near the corner. She looked away and her eyes landed on the people on stage. _Two dudes and one girl huh? What is this the Three Musketeers...pfft, pathetic_. She let her eyes settle on the girl, not knowing what was about to happen.

Yooa was wearing a mask that basically covered her whole face. It was key that she didn’t show much, just enough. As she secretly looked for the target, her eyes stopped on one figure. It wasn’t the target, but it was a girl. She squinted, and immediately noticed her eyes.

She became lost in them, So when Seungwoo concluded his speech, Yooa walked over to the other. Jiho wasn’t prepared for anyone to walk up to her, let alone the Princess (thank you Seungwoo for letting everyone know in his speech). They didn’t talk. They didn’t move. They just..stared at each other. And just for a moment, everything felt fine.

Their staring contest broke when Jiho noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye. She realized what was going on, but was too late. Sangyeon grabbed the wolf and had him pinned to the ground. The movement she saw earlier was none other than _Seungsik_ , he was getting ready to counter Sangyeon. _But why was he there? Did he just want to cause some chaos??_ The assassin was distracted with the wolf. Now was his chance...

Seungsik lunged at Sangyeon and threw him away from the wolf. They started fighting, and Seungsik signaled for the wolf to run. Sangyeon was struggling to land his punches, Seungsik was too quick for him. Moments later, Seungsik had the upper hand. Sangyeon was on the ground immobile but still alive, and Seungsik had become blood thirsty. Seungsik was about to bite Sangyeon when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Jiho threw Seungsik to the ground. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING,” she screamed at him, “YOU’RE AN IDIOT DID YOU KNOW THAT!?!??!?” Before he could land a hit on her, she sprinted into another room. Yooa followed her, the sound of Seungsik being detained falling deaf on her ears. Jiho opened the balcony doors, and both walked outside.

They stood on the balcony together in silence. Jiho was just staring off into the distance, as Yooa thought of something to say.

“I was gonna ask youuuuu- what are you doing,” Yooa looked up at the other and noticed her acting a bit...strange. Jiho felt her eyes turning red, and her teeth becoming sharper. _She cut herself on something. It’s a small drop but her scent is enough to drive the men of the compound crazy. I-I can’t do this...There’s no way I’m hurting her. She’s so...perfect. Fuck I have to get out of here. I have to escape her, but how?_

The next thing Yooa knew, the breeze was hitting her face as her mask fell to the floor, and she felt Jiho’s lips on hers. Her eyes closed automatically, it felt so...right. But only Jiho knew what it really was. Wrong. That’s what it was.

As Yooa went to open her eyes and look at the vamp, she was gone. All that she left was Yooa’s mask on the floor. Looking over the balcony, Yooa caught a glimpse of a shadow, striding into the forest. Jiho didn’t glance back. She knew it was wrong. She knew what she did. She left the other oblivious. She **_overconsumed_ ** . **_That was when a sin was committed._ **


End file.
